Percy Jackson X Teen Wolf
by TheyWatchedAsTheWorldCrumbles
Summary: A new guy moves to town after the pack had just gotten rid of Ducalion. But Stiles know there's something off with Percy Jackson, he just has to figure out what. Not only that but stiles is starting to have horrible nightmares. Starts after season 3A And after Percy falls into the pit major AU
1. Chapter 1

My Stiles senses were tingling, when the new kid walked into our calculus class. When I glanced at him I felt like I was being examined, in fact it kind of reminded me of Dumbledore in that way. He looked calm and confident, not like Alison her first day who was nervous. I'd seen it in Marcus Smith, who'd been an army kid who'd moved around loads. His eyes scanned the room, zeroing in on the empty seat beside me.

The principal announced him and gave the boring talk about being nice and school spirit blah blah blah blah. When he leaves Mr. Holand gestures to the back of the room. His gate is smooth as he walks down the aisle. But the moment he passes Scott they both tense, but Perseus just continues to the seat. What kind of name is Perseus, I felt sorry for him he probably went by a different name like, Percy. I dragged my thoughts to the present. No one else seemed to have noticed the weirdness exchanged between Scott and Percy but because of all the stuff we've gone through I noticed, partially because Id trained my brain to notice things like that but also because of what Morral called 'hyper vigilance'. but because Scott and I have been through so much I notice an almost unrecognizable shift in his stature. His eyes flicker between Scott and I. His gaze is piercing and guarded, there's something there that unsettles me deeply and I'm not sure what it is. It could also be because the guy moved to a town that was just after having a cereal killer in it. I mean who moves to a town that has just suffers from someone ritualistically killing people it was on the news for Christ sakes. Any sane person would have fled to the hills that Beacon Hills was named after. Were we one of those towns in America that had the population of the town on the sign? Did we have to keep changing the number did. I consciously brought myself back to the present.

He sits down in the empty seat beside me, and now I'm uncomfortably reminded of how skinny and scrawny I am. He is, in fact, very well built. Does this mean I'm attracted to him because I can recognize his appealing features or is it my survival instincts saying flight with this guy not fight. He doesn't tower over me, we would certainly be evenly matched if it came to who's taller than who but that would be the only thing. He leans towards me and for a moment, I have an irrational impulse to run away and hide.

"Hi I'm Perseus but please call me Percy, I'm also book-less so do you mind sharing?" I nod and turn my book in his direction. He shuffles closer to my desk, and is silent for a moment.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" I feel like such an idiot. This guy was just trying to make a friend and there I was giving him the silent treatment. What kind of a person am I?

"It's Stiles and this is my friend Scott" I incline my head towards Scott, who nods and gives him a friendly smile. Percy smiles back and we continue in silence. Half way through the lesson Percy starts to get fidgety and shuffly (Is that even a word?) I recognise the signs of ADHD. Percy notices me noticing.

"Sorry I have ADHD" he shruggs and resumes his shuffling.

"So do I" is my blunt reply but I am currently on Adderall to curtail the worst of it. Percy looks at me and I see sympathy and understanding in his eyes but fortunately not pity. I feel a kinship with this dude . The class starts to over-heat and Percy takes off his hoodie to reveal a long-sleeved top. He starts to roll up his sleeves but then for some reason thinks the better of it and starts to pull them down hurriedly. Not before I catch a few raised scars covering his arm. My curiosity reaches its peak, but before I can ask him any questions, the bell rings and my opportunity is crushed. On the bright side we can rule out werewolf to the list of possibilities. Everyone clears their books away and races to get to lunch. I'm half way out the door when I notice Percy standing behind, looking very much lost.

"Hey come sit with us at lunch" I call and he looks at me gratefully as he follows us down the hall.

 **So I originally wrote this story on Wattpad but just joined , I have revised the story and edited it as looking back some of the writing is pretty lame.**

 **I have never met someone with ADHD or ADD so I did a bit of research and I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible I do have dyslexia and so I do know what I'm talking about with that aspect. Again if my portrayal is inaccurate or offensive please alert me**


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody bustles around caught up in their own little non werewolf worlds. Sometimes I envy them nothing more worrying in their life's than passing their next test, then I'm reminded how cool and adrenaline rushing it is. I glance back at Percy who seems really tense. I head outside where the sun is shining and everyone else is there already. We reach our table, I know I went from just Scott and I at a table to a whole group of us. Percy looks uncertain for a second before sitting at the end of the bench.

The rest of the group turn up with their cafeteria and join us. Percy shifts uneasily at the sight of everyone else I feel a twinge of sympathy towards him. Isaac shoots me a dirty look for bringing someone new to the group, but I know he's just territorial and underneath uncertain of his place.

"Percy this is Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Scott." Everyone smiles politely not sure how to react to the new comer. It was obvious that they had just been discussing the supernatural.

"So, Percy where do you originate from?" Isaac breaks the maybe awkward silence or maybe not awkward. "Ahh New York but I've been shipped off to live with my uncle while my mom and her new husband are overseas, Paul got a promotion and they moved to England for the year, but I wanted to stay Stateside and Pauls new school wouldn't accept me as its Very Prestigious" you can hear the eyeroll in his voice. Now there is definitely awkwardness and Percy seems to sense it. "Oh, I don't mind, I'd never fit in and my mom needs a break to get away from," He stops abruptly, "Well they're newly married and I think they should get to know each other better, Mom nearly threw a massive fit though and Paul nearly passed up on the position but with my powers of persuasion I convinced them, and well we also kinda need the money. But it's cool cause my uncle is one cool crazy son of a bitch." He smiles, and everyone relaxes because you could tell he really cared for his parent and there were no hard feelings.

My previous thoughts were confirmed as a girl id never met approaches our table. Its Percy who notices her first, "Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about earlier. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. The thing you where the dream thing." I glance around obviously Scott had shared his and my problems with the rest of the group. "Well anyway there's a Tibetan word for it. It's called 'Bardo'. It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." Now Percy is looking at the group oddly, but Lydia is intensely concentrated on the girl I had never met before. "And what do they call you?" Its Scott who answers this time and I recognise the look on his face. It's the look he used to give Allison. "Kira. She's in our History class." Scott answers the questioning looks from everyone and Kira joins on the Bench Percy Shuffles up to give her room. "So, are you talking Bardo in Tibetan, Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia quizzes obviously she'd heard the term before. "Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. "She starts to get enthusiastic while explaining it to us. "There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

Now its Percy who seems interested. "Wrathful deities? And what are those? Like demons. I thought they were benevolent or benign nature spirits like dryads." Lydia seems surprised and I am as well I would have though of daemons with like God and the Devil not with its older myths. "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" I'm not sure I'm going to like the answer to this. "Death. You die. It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Now Stiles was annoyed he didn't understand when his subconscious learnt sign language. "Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?"

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Now Percy is becoming a most interesting person. "You know sign-language?" Lydia seems impressed as well. Percy gives a modest shrug. "I had a friend who had a speech impairment and so I learnt and then I went to a summer camp and got a more formal education after that." I flail my hands trying to remember what everyone had been signing. He makes me do it again and again. "It's the same thing over and over again. Its When is a door not a door. "When is a door not a door?" "When is a door not a door"? "When it's ajar." Lydia answers. "You're kidding me. A riddle. My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle." Percy shrugs "Sorry man that's all I can tell you, you'll have to figure the rest out for yourself." I exchange a loaded glance with Scott we will be paying a visit to Deaton later. Allison as tact full as ever changes the subject. "Ahh not really I mean I used to be part of the swim team and we do lots of activities at the camp I go to like survival stuff. Why are you on the lacrosse team?" Kira looks interested in the conversation. "Yeah, Scott Isaac and Stiles are all on the team." Lydia looks Percy up and down, "You look fit enough you should join the team. Now Percy just looks down right embarrassed. "I think it would be nepotism if I joined and got a place on the team cause the coach is my uncle." Scott starts to choke on his lunch and everyone else stares, but Kira just seems confused. "Coach as in Coach Finstock?" Percy nods. "I don't get what the big deal is." Kira just looks lost and Scott the helpful puppy that he is fills her in on the craziness that is Coach Finstock.

Some text was taken directly from season 3 episode 13

Ok so I couldn't resist making the coach Percy's uncle. So the truth is and I may not explain it the story but **Finstock isn't actually Percy's maternal uncle** he's actually a **clear sighted cousin of Sally Jackson** so even if he's not filled in on the supernatural world of teen wolf **he's aware of Percy's quirks** , cause we all know that sally wouldn't leave Percy with just anyone.


End file.
